


Предыстория

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Предыстория

_Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want..._

 

Вздрогнув, Гарри разлепил глаза и уставился в серо-желтоватые разводы на потолке. Во рту все неприятно пересохло, будто он выпил Сахару. Пошарив на тумбочке, он нащупал рукой очки и водрузил их на нос. Пятна на потолке стали четче.   
Мерзко-жизнерадостная мелодия продолжала рвать и терзать барабанные перепонки. Тяжело вздохнув, он перекатился на бок и дотянулся до электронного будильника. Наверное, надо было попросту выбросить его в окно, но он, как всегда, его выключил. 

Эту мелодию слушала Лаванда, и он никогда бы не подумал, что будет скучать по ней. По мелодии — Лаванда была жива. Жила себе в пригороде Бристоля и, должно быть, разводила цветы и раскладывала карты. В любом случае, выглядела она неплохо, или так только казалось. 

Его жизнь, должно быть, со стороны тоже выглядела неплохо. Но когда все закончилось, оказалось, что все только началось. Не было того благодушного старика с Кингс-Кросса, вываленная в пыли и крови реальность однажды встала перед носом стеной и сказала хоп! 

Возможно, это смерть Фреда подействовала спусковым крючком. С Сириусом — он подспудно знал, что именно так все и произойдет. А все остальные были не настолько близки. Или, может, это горе, поселившееся в семье Уизли, так сказалось на нем. 

Гарри босыми ногами влез в ботинки и прошел на кухню. Темно-серые штаны, в которых он вчера уснул, выглядели неплохо, а значит, можно в них и пойти. Засвистел чайник, аромат кофе заполнил маленькую обшарпанную кухоньку и пробрался в легкие. 

В зеркале над раковиной отражались зеленые глаза — «как у матери». Интересно, как она могла пережить все это? Тогда. Говорят, она всегда видела в людях что-то хорошее, особенное, чего они сами могли и не видеть. Он пригладил черные непослушные волосы. 

Работа в аврорате заполняла легкие, как дым. Полностью, безвозвратно, погружая сознание в дымку таких нужных будней. Он стал мрачнее, циничнее, но это тоже списывали на аврорат.   
По воскресеньям Гарри всегда был на обеде в Норе, и это, пожалуй, было самое светлое и радостное время в его неделе. Джинни по-прежнему понимала его без слов, но только от этого было как-то душно. Наверно, сейчас было время, когда он сам не особо хотел себя понимать. 

 

Его пальцы скользили по светлой коже. Такой мягкой и нежной на ощупь, но без каких-либо веснушек — у Джинни веснушки были, как блестки, разлиты по всему телу. Он коснулся губами живота, наслаждаясь теплом женского тела — ее пальцы запутались в его волосах, и это нравилось Гарри. Руки проследили изгибы женских бедер — плавных, выходящих на астрономическую длину ног...

 

_Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want..._

 

Гарри вздрогнул, проснувшись. Опять этот сон.   
Почти каждую ночь ему снилась длинноногая блондинка. Такая знакомая и неуловимая — он никак не мог вспомнить, кто она.

***

В тот день он был на дежурстве в отделе магического правопорядка. Работал в команде с Джонсом и этим полунидерландцем Петерсоном, когда поступил вызов из Дырявого котла. Вроде была драка, и кто-то засветился запрещенкой. В заварушке приходилось реагировать быстро.  
Высокая девушка в черном магловском костюме дернулась к выходу. Короткие пепельные волосы — он сразу узнал ее. 


End file.
